1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for mounting an appliance such as a television set under a cabinet or the like and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus which permits the position of the appliance to be adjusted vertically, horizontally and rotationally with respect to the undersurface of the cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements have been proposed in the past for mounting appliances such as radios or tape players under kitchen cabinets or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,780 discloses a mounting arrangement for supporting a radio receiver from the lower surface of a kitchen cabinet. The mount provides for vertical adjustment of the radio receiver relative to the bottom wall of the cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,976 discloses an arrangement for mounting a stereo cartridge holder beneath an automobile dashboard in a manner such that the cartridge holder can be adjusted not only vertically, but also horizontally in a forward-rearward direction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,604 provides means for mounting a citizens band radio on the underside of a dashboard in a manner such that the radio can be adjusted both rotationally about a vertical axis and horizontally in a forward-rearward direction. It is also known in the prior art to mount television sets or the like for rotational movement about a vertical axis.